Lies and Deceit
by slytherpuff-girlz
Summary: The adventures of the Fellowship of the Ring on their way to Mount Doom... please R/R, terms and conditions apply!
1. Kat

_~DISCLAIMER~_

_Neither Freddie nor me own anything mentioned in this fanfic, (apart from any new characters we will most likely bring in later on)! I wish I could own Frodo, and I bet Freddie wishes she could own Strider, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.  _

_A/N: This is based on the film rather than the books, and as the plot will probably change a lot as we are not starting at the end of the first film, this is an AU (alternate universe) fanfic._ **AS FROM 18TH JULY 2002, THIS FIC WILL BE MOVED TO OUR NEW JOINT ACCOUNT – slytherpuff_girlz**

KAT

The fellowship had been formed a few days ago in Rivendell, and they were now moving towards Rohan/Moria/Caradhras.

'Frodo, you're on watch first tonight.' Gandalf said after the fellowship had finished eating their small supper. 'Aragorn will take over later in the night. Everyone else, try and get a good sleep, we need to go a long way tomorrow.' 

Merry, Pippin and Sam all curled up and were asleep almost immediately. Gimli and Legolas fell asleep soon after. Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir stayed around the small campfire for a while, before Gandalf and Aragorn drifted off to sleep, leaving Frodo and Boromir awake. _(A/N: Deadly combination!) _

'You should go to sleep.' Frodo said to Boromir. He didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable around him. 'You heard what Gandalf said.'

'Frodo, I can cope with long walks better than your little friends. I thought you would like some company.' 

Frodo couldn't say anything – there was nothing wrong with Boromir, it was all in his head. He was a man, like Aragorn, who was being perfectly kind and friendly. There was nothing wrong with that.

Frodo and Boromir sat side by side in silence for a while, peering into the darkness. They were still too close to Rivendell to be in any real danger, but Gandalf and Aragorn were both insistent on their being someone keeping watch, just in case. 

Frodo began to trust Boromir more while they were on watch together. He knew that Boromir had wanted the ring when the council had been held, but as far as Frodo was concerned, he had given up on the idea. 

'What do you think will happen to us all on this journey?' Frodo asked off the top of his head. 'I mean, do you think we'll all make it to Mordor?' 

'I hope so, Frodo, I hope so.' 

'So do I.' 

'You know that you don't have to carry this burden alone. We are all here to help you. I will help you carry the ring.' Boromir said. Frodo's feeling of mistrust started to grow again. Was Boromir after the ring after all?

'I have to carry it alone.' Frodo said. 'I know you will follow me, but you cannot take it for me… instead of me…' 

'I would only want to… _borrow _the ring to help the people of Gondor. I am not evil, Frodo, but I need the ring!' 

'NO!' Frodo said, scrambling to his feet and moving away from Boromir. 'Gandalf explained to me what the ring does. It will change you… you won't know what you're doing! I won't give it to you, or anyone!' 

Boromir advanced threateningly on Frodo, but luckily for Frodo, Aragorn woke up at that point for his turn on watch. 

'Still awake, Boromir?' Aragorn asked innocently. 

'I'm just going to sleep. I was keeping Frodo company.' Boromir said just as innocently. As he passed Frodo, he whispered menacingly into Frodo's ear, 'I'll get the ring from you, Frodo Baggins, whatever I have to do!' He then passed Frodo and lay on the ground before falling asleep. 

Frodo looked at Aragorn, wondering whether he should tell him about his experience with Boromir, but decided against it. Boromir was particularly weak against the ring, but he wasn't evil. He would come back to his senses before he did any harm. 

Frodo waited with Aragorn for a while, before going over to his three friends and falling asleep at their side.   


	2. Freddie

Freddie

Aragorn sighed, 'I hope we get there,' He thought, 'And I hope that when we get there we are strong enough to destroy the ring. Yet it is less than four nights and we are already crumbling.' He sighed again, but this time someone else heard him.

"What is it my old friend?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn turned sharply.

"I fear the ring is already trying to work its power" He replied. Gandalf looked at Aragorn. His eyes had that world-weary look, as though he had been to hell and back. This, Gandalf reflected, was probably true. Even Gandalf, good friend of Aragorn as he was, knew very little about his early childhood, before he came to Rivendell, but he suspected that Arathorn was not the most caring of fathers. It did not surprise him that Frodo and his friends had not known that Aragorn was a king. He did not shout it out and his appearance was more that of forest dweller than a king. Suddenly Gandalf realised that Aragorn was looking at him expectantly.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"When I awoke Boromir and Frodo were talking, and Boromir said, 'I would only want to… _borrow _the ring to help the people of Gondor. I am not evil, Frodo, but I need the ring'" Gandalf sighed wearily.

"He is right in one respect, he is not evil" Gandalf began to watch the flames, dancing in the fire, "He is just weak. I realised that he would be the first to go, yet I fear he will not be the last." And on that cheerful note, he went back to sleep.

          Next day they set off again. They travelled for over half a day when they arrived at a place where the road split in two. They were just deciding which way to go when a voice from behind them said, "Not lost are you Aragorn?" Aragorn and Legolas turned sharply, recognising the voice.

"Talania" They exclaimed with a feeling of dread.  _(A\N That's got to be a record for a new character in our joint stories, second part)_ Talania had dark hair, almost black, and pale skin. Merry and Pippin were smitten with her.

"What brings you so far from Rivendell?" Legolas asked, frostily.

"Just collecting a few herbs," Talania said, innocently.

"It's a long way to come for a few herbs," Legolas said. He and Aragorn, who both knew what she was like, knew that she would probably have given anything to be in the fellowship.

"Some of the herbs are rare," Talania said, "Besides, I enjoy the walk" Aragorn exchanged glances with Legolas.

"You must return home, our path is long and the road is dark," Aragorn told her.

"I do not fear the darkness" She replied.

"Go home" Legolas said. She gave him an 'evil look', turned and walked off.

"Who was that?" Pippin asked.

"That was Talania, second daughter of Elrond and sister of Arwen." Aragorn said.

"Otherwise known as Mornstar" Legolas said.

"Or more aptly, Trouble" Aragorn said.

"That's a bit harsh Strider. She seemed nice" Merry defended her.

"Do not be fooled by Miss 'Butter wouldn't melt in my mouth'. Trouble follows her like a shadow" Aragorn replied.

"Um, Mr Frodo sir" Sam said, tapping Frodo on the shoulder.

"Yes Sam?" Frodo replied.

"Is it just me, or is your sword glowing blue."


	3. Kat

KAT

Frodo took Sting from his belt to see that it was, indeed, glowing blue. 'Um… Strider…' Frodo mumbled, tapping Strider.

'What is it Frodo?' Strider asked.

'My sword's glowing!' 

Aragorn looked down at the hobbit to see Frodo holding his glowing blue sword out towards him. 

'There are orcs about!' Aragorn shouted so that all the fellowship could hear. 'Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin – stay close to me.' He commanded. Sam, Merry and Pippin also drew their swords, and the four hobbits huddled close to Aragorn, who now also had his sword out. Gimli was clutching his axe, Boromir had his sword, Legolas was loading his bow and Gandalf had his staff. 

They all looked ahead, towards the two paths. Orcs were coming down one or both of them toward the fellowship. 

'Be on your guard.' Aragorn said. 'Is the ring safe, Frodo?' 

'It's still on the elven-chain round my neck.' Frodo reassured him.

Then they heard footsteps and the screech of orcs coming from the right hand path. 

'Do we run and take the left hand path, or stay and fight the orcs?' Boromir asked. 

'They will only follow us if we run.' Gandalf said. 'It would be best if we could destroy them now.' 

'Then we stay and fight.' Aragorn said. 'Be careful, little ones.' Aragorn looked down to the four hobbits. Frodo's sword was glowing an even stronger blue; the orcs were getting ever closer. 

The first few orcs could be seen in the distance on the right path, and they were immediately killed with bows from Legolas and Aragorn's bows. 

The fellowship started to move along the right hand path. They soon met the orcs, and the fighting started. Luckily, it was not a large invasion, and there were no other creatures of evil like trolls with them. 

The hobbits weren't as accustomed to killing orcs as the rest of the fellowship, and tended to linger at the back of the fighting, rather than join in. After a while, they got braver, however, and all four moved forwards and started attacking the orcs as well. 

Between the four hobbits, they managed to kill about 3 orcs, but then one orc turned on Merry and Pippin while another rounded on Frodo and Sam. Hobbits aren't the best fighters, and the rest of the fellowship were too busy fighting to notice they were in trouble. 

Luckily, Frodo and Sam managed to shake off their orc, and managed to kill the other one that was advancing on Merry and Pippin. 

The fighting continued for a while longer, and no one else managed to get into trouble. 

Sam managed to kill one orc single handed, and proudly turned to Merry, Pippin and Frodo to see only Merry and Pippin. 

'Where's Frodo?' Sam asked anxiously. 

Merry and Pippin looked around, they thought he had been standing with them. A scream of help pierced the air, and the three hobbits turned to see Frodo standing against a tree, an orc advancing menacingly on him.

'Frodo!' The three hobbits called, running towards the orc. Frodo was pinned against the tree with terror, his eyes fixed on the orc. Its spear was worryingly close to him, and he was petrified despite knowing he had the mithril vest on. 

'Hey!' Pippin called, trying to get the orc's attention. It worked, and the orc spun around to face Pippin. 

In the process of turning around, the orc's spear had dug itself straight into Frodo's arm.

Frodo screamed and yanked the spear from his arm. The arm of his shirt immediately turned a nice shade of red. Frodo slid down the tree, clutching his arm as Pippin came up behind the orc and jabbed his sword in its back. The orc fell dead, and Merry, Pippin and Sam rushed over to Frodo's side. 

'Mr. Frodo, sir! Are you all right?' Sam asked, dropping to his master's side. 

'I'm… okay Sam. In pain… but I'm not going to die… I don't think…' Frodo gasped. 

'Strider!' Merry called. 

There were only a few orcs left now, and they were quickly killed. Aragorn heard Merry's call, and came over to Frodo's side. 

'He got a spear in his arm.' Merry said. 

Aragorn took hold of Frodo's arm and rolled up his shirt sleeve, making him wince in pain. 'You're lucky, Frodo. This isn't serious. Deep, yes, but not life threatening. The spear's broken your arm, but it's a simple break.' Frodo cried out in pain again as Aragorn ran his finger over the wound. 

'Sorry Frodo.' Aragorn apologised. 'Tell me, can you bend your arm?' 

Frodo tried to bend his arm, but couldn't. He shook his head. 

'As I thought, broken.' Aragorn said. 'That can only heal naturally, I'm afraid, but I can help with the pain. Legolas, bring me the bag with the medical supplies from Master Elrond.'

Frodo noticed for the first time that Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli had also come over to him. Legolas went over to where they had left Bill the pony with the bags. He came back holding one of the smaller bags, from which Aragorn pulled a small bottle of water, some healing herbs and some bandages. He cleaned out the wound with the water and herbs before placing Frodo's injured arm across his chest and bandaging his arm up. Using another bandage, Aragorn then made a makeshift sling to support Frodo's arm. 

'We must keep going.' Gandalf said. 'I bet there are more orcs on the way. We must be somewhere safe by nightfall.' 

Sam and Merry helped Frodo to his feet, and they started to walk again. They went back to where the road had parted, and this time took the left hand path, as it seemed to be safer. They walked for the rest of the day without rest until nightfall, when they left the road and set up camp. 

Once they were all settled, Aragorn called Frodo to him. 'Let me look at your arm properly, now we are in no immediate danger.' 

Frodo came over to Aragorn, and Aragorn took off Frodo's sling before starting to undo Frodo's shirt buttons. He stopped after undo the top two buttons, however, and stared at Frodo. 

'Strider?' Frodo asked uneasily. 'What's wrong?' Whatever was wrong, Aragorn was absolutely speechless. 'Strider?' Frodo asked again. 'What's the matter? It can't be that bad – I haven't lost the ring or anything!'

'That's just it…' Aragorn said. 'There's no chain and ring around your neck…'


	4. Freddie

Freddie

Suddenly they heard a twig snap from the woods to their left. Legolas grabbed his bow and shot an arrow into the trees where the sound had come from. _(A/N Is it just me or does he seem to have an inexhaustible supply of arrows?). _Aragorn drew his sword and went into the wood. He found nothing except, a few metres from where Legolas' arrow had hit a tree the necklace and a few metres from that, the ring. Aragorn returned to the others. He handed the ring back to Frodo and told the others of what he had seen.

"How do we know if you had not taken the ring Aragorn?" Boromir asked, "You say you just found it in the forest but how do we know? It could have been you who took the ring"

"If I had taken the ring," Aragorn replied, "Why would I not keep it? Why would I give it back?" Boromir did not reply. That night, Aragorn offered to keep watch again and Gandalf offered to help. 

          A couple of hours later everyone except Gandalf and Aragorn was asleep. The moon's light was weak and the darkness of the night was deep and oppressively gloomy. The fire's light, too, was weak and Gandalf could sense that something was worrying Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

"There is something in the air, something is wrong. I do not know yet what it is though" Aragorn's eyes seemed fixed on a point, deep in the darkness. His eyes were sharp, yet he too could see nothing. But he felt fear. Something was to happen that night…


	5. Kat

KAT 

In the early hours of the morning Boromir woke up to see Aragorn still sitting by the fire, looking into the darkness. Gandalf had fallen asleep, and Aragorn looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

'Get some sleep, my friend.' Boromir said, going over to Aragorn. 'You look like you need it.' 

Aragorn was reluctant to allow Boromir to take over, he was still wary about the ring's effect over him. 'I will stay awake for a while longer.' 

Boromir was insistent. Eventually, Aragorn gave in and moved away from the fires, settling himself down by the four hobbits. He was still worried about what Boromir could do to Frodo. Sleep overcame him, however, and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

*** 

Boromir sat by the remains of the fire, which had by now gone out. He didn't have the same uneasy feeling as Aragorn, and it wasn't long before his mind turned to the One Ring again. All he planned to use it for was to help the people of Gondor – he wouldn't dream of using it like Sauron would. Aragorn and Gandalf didn't seem to share his view, however. He would have to take the ring without them noticing. 

It had almost worked the first time. He had managed to get the ring from Frodo the previous night when he had been sleeping, and had had it on him all day without the hobbit even noticing. Aragorn had even asked him that day whether he had the ring, and the hobbit had answered without even checking! 

He had hidden it in the forest when they had got there that evening, when he had gone to check it was safe to set up camp. Some probably harmless creature of the forest had obviously tried to steal the ring when they heard rustling in the trees, but Legolas' bow had scared it off. Of course, he had tried to put the blame on Aragorn, but he knew it wouldn't have worked. Now, no one (apart from him) knew how the ring had got there. Aragorn would probably come up with some clever idea that everyone would immediately believe. 

Then, an idea suddenly hit him. 'What,' he thought, 'would happen if the ring-bearer _accidentally _died? They would have to appoint a new ring-bearer, and then he could have the ring.' 

Boromir looked over to the peacefully sleeping hobbit, who now had the ring securely back on the chain around his neck. Everyone was asleep – how easy would it be to go over, stab Frodo, and then scream, wake everyone up and pretend an orc had come before he could do anything? 

The more he thought about, the more he liked the idea. He got up from the ground and took his sword from his belt. He crept over to Frodo's sleeping body as quietly as possible. He knelt as close to the hobbit as possible without waking Aragorn or Sam, who were on either side of him. 

When he got as close as he possibly could, he lifted the sword above his head, ready to strike. 

'Boromir!' He heard Gandalf shout from behind him. 'What do you think you are doing?' 

Boromir jumped in surprised, his sword shallowly cutting Frodo's injured arm. Frodo immediately woke up as well, and was more than a little surprised to see Boromir kneeling over him with his sword pointing at his chest. 

Boromir turned to face Gandalf. As he did, he seemed to snap out of the trance the ring had had him under. 

'What was I doing?' Boromir cried. 'I didn't mean to… I would never want to…' He stuttered, not believing he had just tried to kill Frodo.

'The ring is getting to you, Boromir. I can sense your weakness.' Boromir heard Aragorn say. Boromir turned again to see Aragorn wide-awake and trying to comfort Frodo, who looked as white as a ghost and was visibly shaking. 

'Please forgive me.' Boromir cried, falling at Gandalf's feet. 'I never meant to kill Frodo!'


	6. Freddie

Freddie

"You never meant to kill him?" Gandalf repeated sceptically. Suddenly Aragorn said something rather unexpected.

"I don't think he did," He told Gandalf. Gandalf looked at him as though he'd just announced that pigs could fly.

"Pardon?"

"In these woods there are powers far stronger and more terrible than the ring. I believe that-" Aragorn cut off mid sentence, "Who's there?" He asked. Frodo and Sam exchanged glances. They were both thinking the same thing, 'Aragorn has lost it'. But Legolas had his bow drawn. He too had heard something moving in the forest. He shot an arrow and they all heard fleeing footsteps. Boromir's crime for the moment forgotten, Aragorn ran into the forest, again the arrow had hit a tree, but this time Legolas' shot had been slightly more accurate, for there was a piece of fabric, obviously torn from the shoulder of it's owner, pinned to the tree by the arrow. He immediately recognised the fabric, he had seen it only that day, and so did Legolas.

"It, it can't be," He said, "She, she wouldn't."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. The rest of the fellowship were looking at them as though they were mad, so Aragorn explained, "I had feared that this were true and it has been playing on my mind all day, but this," He held up the piece of fabric, "is my first proof. I believe that Talania is working for Sauron, and I believe that it is she who has been hypnotising Boromir. She can hypnotise people by mind power alone-" Suddenly they were interrupted by Sam who was madly tapping Frodo on the shoulder, "Mr Frodo, Sir"

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked.

"You know when your sword turns blue it means that Orcs are about?"

"Yes"

"Well, what does it mean when your sword turns sky blue pink and purple stripes?"


	7. Kat

KAT

'It means you've had one too many ales, Sam.' Frodo replied. He wasn't in the mood for Sam's jokes at the moment; he was still shaken by waking up to someone, who he thought was his friend, standing over him, about to stab him to death. 'Lucky thing he doesn't know about that vest Bilbo gave me…' Frodo thought to himself. 

'No, really.' Sam persisted. 'I'm not joking, Mr. Frodo, you're swords glowing all kinds of colours.' 

Frodo looked at his sword, to see that Sam wasn't joking at all; it really was glowing lots of different colours.

'Wow! Pretty!' Pippin, who had been sitting quietly with Merry since Boromir's attack on Frodo, said.

'Legolas?' Frodo asked. 'You're an elf. What does it mean when these elvish swords glow like this?' 

Legolas looked at the sword, and shrugged. 'I know they turn blue for orcs, but I thought that was all they did.' He admitted. 

'Let me look.' Boromir said. 'I have come across lots of different elvish weapons when I was in Gondor.' Boromir reached for the sword, but Frodo moved away from him as quickly as he could while staying on the ground, and only having the use of one arm. 

'Get away from me!' Frodo said, his voice shaking and a look of sheer terror in his eyes. 'You've just tried to kill me!' 

'I'm sorry.' Boromir cried, trying to move closer to Frodo. But the closer he tried to get, the further Frodo moved away. 

'Frodo!' Aragorn called. 'You have to trust Boromir – he wasn't himself.' 

But Frodo was beyond listening to anything the rest of the fellowship might have to say on the matter. 'Boromir is a traitor. You trusted him, but he took advantage of it and tried to kill you. How do you know the rest of the fellowship won't do the same?' Frodo kept on asking himself. 'Could he trust Aragorn?' He didn't know if he could even trust Sam anymore. 

With one last look at the fellowship, Frodo turned and ran into the forest. 

'No! Frodo, come back!' Aragorn called. 'That forest is not safe! Especially not for you!' 

Aragorn's last words were drowned by a scream from inside the forest – Frodo's scream. 

'He's in trouble.' Sam said, and they all ran into the forest after Frodo. They had only been running for about half a minute, when they came across Frodo lying unconscious, facedown, in a small forest clearing. Standing over him was Talania. In one hand she held the elven-chain and ring, and in the other was Frodo's sword, which was glowing even brighter. 

'When the sword glows like this,' Talania began. 'It means that there is danger where you least expect it.' 


	8. Freddie

Freddie

"Sam" She said, turning to Frodo's best friend _(A/N: Fried egg!!!???)_ "Do you trust me?" Every bone in his body screamed at him to say no, but when he opened his mouth to say so, he heard his voice saying "Yes" Talania raised Frodo's sword to kill him, but changed her mind.

"Gandalf," She called, "Come here" Gandalf did not move.

"_Gandalf_" She repeated. Gandalf moved as though an invisible hand pushed him.

"Good. I want you to do something for me." Aragorn gripped his sword, praying that she wouldn't tell Gandalf to do what she thought he would.

"Kill Them." She ordered him.


	9. Kat

KAT

Again, Gandalf hesitated. 'Kill them.' She repeated. This time, Gandalf raised his staff, and pointed one end at Aragorn's chest. Gandalf muttered some incantation, and a jet of purple light shot from the end of his staff at Aragorn. 

Luckily, Aragorn had more sense than to just stand there, and he jumped out the way. The purple light hit a tree behind him, which promptly fell over. 

'Stop.' Talania commanded, and Gandalf did. Talania then proceeded to look straight into the eyes of Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Gimli, and told them all to come to her. One by one, they all obeyed, leaving Frodo still unconscious on the forest floor, and Aragorn and Legolas standing together away from the group. 

Talania knew there was no point in even trying to control Aragorn or Legolas – Legolas was an elf himself, and Aragorn had grown up in Rivendell. They both knew how to overcome her powers of persuasion, and they would never trust her. 

'Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf – kill those two.' Talania ordered, and Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf all drew their weapons and started fighting with Legolas and Aragorn. Talania then turned to the three hobbits. 'You trust me, don't you?' Talania asked Sam, Merry and Pippin. They all nodded, even though none of them actually trusted her in the slightest. 

'I have a favour to ask of you three.' Talania continued, and handed Sting to Sam. 'Kill him.' She said, looking down at Frodo. The three hobbits stood motionless. 'KILL HIM!' Talania shouted, and they turned to surround Frodo. Merry and Pippin drew their own swords from their belts, and the three hobbits all stabbed Frodo. 

This had an unexpected effect. Instead of Frodo dying, he became conscious again. 

'Stop.' Talania ordered Sam, Merry and Pippin. She knelt at Frodo's side, took off his sling and shirt, to reveal the mithril vest Bilbo had given him. 

 Frodo himself was paralysed with fear. His three best friends were standing around him with their swords aimed at his heart, and Talania was there, taking from him his only armour. He could hardly breathe – the swords may not have penetrated his body, but they had struck his chest with great force. He was helpless with no sword as Talania removed the mithril vest from him, and said again, 'KILL HIM!' 

Frodo closed his eyes. This was the end – he was going to be murdered by his three best friends. 

'MERRY! SAM! PIPPIN!' Frodo heard a voice shout. He dared to open his eyes to see Aragorn running towards them. Merry and Sam had obviously broken away from Talania's powers when they had heard Aragorn, but Pippin was weaker and didn't stop like Sam and Merry. 

'PIPPIN, NO!' Sam cried, trying to push Pippin aside. Pippin was still strongly under Talania's influence, however. Sam managed to move Pippin's aim from Frodo's heart, but his sword still came down straight into chest, probably piercing one of his lungs. 

The second Frodo was attacked, Talania released the fellowship from her powers. Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli stopped their fight with Legolas, and Pippin pulled his sword from Frodo as quickly as possible. 

'What have I done?' Pippin cried, looking at his bloodstained sword and Frodo lying on the ground, screaming and gasping for breath, blood all over his bare chest. 

The fellowship gathered around Frodo, completely forgetting about Talania. 

'Um… shouldn't we get the ring back from Talania?' Gimli asked.

Legolas looked around to see Talania running into the distance, still holding the ring. He grabbed an arrow, loaded it into his bow, and shot it at Talania. 

'Ow!' They all heard her shout from distance. Gandalf then shot a beam of red light from his staff at Talania and the fellowship all saw her fall to the ground. 

'You killed her!' Boromir said, surprised. 

'No, she's just unconscious.' Gandalf replied. 'Legolas, go and get the ring.' 

Legolas obeyed and ran off to Talania to retrieve the ring. Everyone turned their attention back to Frodo, who was, by now, almost finding it impossible to breathe. 

'One of his lungs has been pierced.' Aragorn said, kneeling at Frodo's side. 

'Is he going to die?' Sam asked. 

'It doesn't look good, Sam… not good at all…' 


	10. Freddie

Freddie

Suddenly they heard a sound from the forest.

"Who's there?" Gandalf asked. Someone who looked like an elf came out of the trees. She was dressed completely in black, had pitch-black hair, and had very pale skin. To tell the truth, she looked as though she belonged in a mortuary. She did not seem at all surprised to find an elf aiming a bow at her, a wizard aiming a staff at her, a dwarf aiming an axe at her, and a man's sword pointed at her chest.

"Let me see him" She said. The man looked at the wizard, and then at the man bent over a hobbit.

"All right," The wizard said, "Boromir" The man moved, but she was still aware that everyone else still had their weapons aimed at her. She looked at the wound.

"What did this?" She asked, looking around at the people. Pippin handed her his sword. She inspected it, and seemed to know what to do.

"You," She said, pointing to Legolas. "Do you know what lavender looks like?"

"Yes" Legolas replied, cautiously.

"There's some in that bag," She pointed to a bag near the tree which had fallen. Legolas did a double take. He could have sworn that it hadn't been there a few minutes ago. "Bring it here. No, on second thoughts bring the whole bag here" He obeyed. She took some lavender and pressed it on the wound. This seemed to ease Frodo's breathing. She took some more herbs out of the bag and looked at Legolas.

"Can I have some water? I need to wash the wound" Legolas gave her the water from one of their own bags. She washed the wound and pressed even more herbs onto the wound.

"Do you have any bandages?" She asked.

"There's some in the medical supplies from Master Elrond" Legolas replied.

"I'll get them" Pippin said, wanting to do something to help Frodo. Gandalf, painfully aware of what Pippin could be like, said, "Bring the whole bag" He returned minutes later and she bandaged the herbs against the wound.

"All you can do now is keep him warm and still and hope for the best." She helped them take him back to where they had made camp. She gathered up her herbs and began explaining to Legolas what to do if Frodo got worse.

"Lavender, rosemary and foxglove were all I put on, but the rosemary and fox glove must be exactly the same amount. If there is too much foxglove then it will poison him and if there is too much rosemary then it will not heal him. And you must wash the wound every time you re-apply the medicine."

"I understand," He replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Shadow"

"Is that your real name?"

"It is what everyone call me"

"What is your real name?"

"I don't have one"

"Where do you come from?"

"I come not from Rivendell, Lothlorien, or Mirkwood"

"Where _do_ you come from?"

"The forest, and to the forest I must return." She began to walk away.

"Wait," Gimli said, "What if he gets worse? Where can we find you?"

"If he gets worse," She replied, "I will find you" She walked into the forest and the moment she entered the darkness they saw, nor heard, nothing of her…


	11. Kat

KAT

'Well, that was unexpected!' Gimli mumbled. 

'Unexpected, maybe, but lucky.' Gandalf replied. 'Elves are usually a kind, helpful race. Talania is a rare exception. If they come to help you, your best bet is to let them.' 

Pippin, Sam and Merry were all, by now, at Frodo's side. They were all trying to comfort him, but they could tell that Frodo was still too ill, despite Shadow's help, to understand what was going on around him. After a while, Frodo drifted off to sleep. 

'Let him rest.' The hobbits heard Aragorn call to them. Sam and Merry obeyed and moved away from Frodo, but Pippin wouldn't move. 

'Pippin?' Aragorn asked, moving closer to him. 

'This is all my fault.' Pippin said. 'Sam and Merry could fight Talania's powers, I was too weak. If I hadn't been there, Frodo wouldn't be like this.' 

'Pippin, this is not your fault.' Aragorn said. 'It was Talania who did this, using your body. It's Talania who's done this to Frodo, through Sauron's orders.' 

'She didn't stab him, though, did she? I shouldn't be part of this fellowship!' Pippin said, still not believing he was not to blame. 

'Pippin, if you hadn't been there, she would have used someone else. You are just as important to this fellowship as anyone else. Now, come away from Frodo and let him sleep.' 

Reluctantly, Pippin left Frodo's side, and joined the rest of the fellowship with Aragorn. 

*** 

For the next few days, the fellowship continued walking by day, Frodo being carried by Aragorn or Boromir. By night, the fellowship took turns to stay awake at Frodo's side in case he woke or got worse. Usually, it was Pippin or Aragorn who stayed awake during the night. Frodo spent most of his time asleep, waking every so often. It was a few days before he stopped waking up every few hours or so.

Sam, being optimistic as usual, asked Aragorn, 'Is he dying?' 

'No, Sam. Shadow did a good job doing what she did, and Legolas knows what she did. Frodo's just very weak – he's slipped into unconsciousness.' 

'But that's bad, isn't it?' Pippin asked, alarmed. 

'It could actually do Frodo a lot of good.' Aragorn replied. 'This way, he's getting lots of rest, and is being kept still, as Shadow asked. And he's being kept warm. Though it may look like he's getting worse, I think he's on the path to recovery.' 

*** 

As the weeks went by, Aragorn began to lose heart in what he had told Pippin. It had now been three weeks since Frodo had fallen unconscious, and he had only woken twice. He had then managed, with a lot of help, a few sips of water and a few mouthfuls of food, before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

'He isn't getting enough food or water.' Legolas said, as he joined Aragorn at Frodo's side one night. 'He will die of starvation or dehydration at this rate. Shadow said she would come back if he got worse.'

'We have to stay positive.' Aragorn said. 'We have to be ready to give him as much as possible when he next wakes, and hope that if Frodo gets any worse, Shadow will come back…'

*** 

The fellowship became more and more worried as the weeks passed, and Frodo didn't seem to be showing any signs of waking up again. He had become very thin, and his breathing had become worse again, despite Legolas continuously redoing Shadow's treatment.  

They had almost given up hope of Frodo ever recovering, and talks had started about who would become the ring-bearer when Frodo died. 

They had set up camp just off the road, and they suddenly heard the sound of horse's hooves coming towards them. Legolas peered as stealthily as possible into the distance, to see a black horse coming towards them, with a black clothed rider on it. 

'The black riders are back!' Legolas called. 'Hide, quickly!' 

Luckily, they were, yet again, on the edge of the forest, and they wasted no time picking up their stuff and moving into the forest, Boromir carrying Frodo. 

They heard the horse stop, but heard no footsteps. They waited there for several minutes, and then the rider burst into the forest, making the three hobbits scream in surprise. 

'Do not be frightened.' The 'black rider' said, taking off its hood to reveal that it was actually Shadow. 'I am here to help.' 

'Thank goodness it's you.' Legolas said. 'We thought you were a black rider.'

'I could sense that Frodo was getting worse again, and came to see what I can do to heal him.' They all moved from the forest, and Boromir laid Frodo down so Shadow could examine him. She beckoned Legolas to her, to explain what she was doing, and to tell him how he could help Frodo when she wasn't with them. 

After about half an hour, Shadow and Legolas came over to the rest of the fellowship. 

'The good news,' Shadow began, 'Is that Frodo's lungs have healed. The bad news is that he is dehydrated, and near starving. I have managed to give him some water with added herbs while he was still unconscious, to strengthen him, but it a difficult thing to do. I have tried to show Legolas what to do.' 

'Why don't you stay with us?' Legolas suddenly asked. 'I can only do so much, you know much more than me.'

'That's a good idea.' Aragorn said. 'I've been taught by Master Elrond, but you obviously know much more than me. Come and join us, Shadow. We need a good healer.'


	12. Freddie

Shadow looked at them.

"How do you know you can trust me?" She asked. Aragorn was quite surprised by this question. Didn't she want them to trust her?

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"I have spoken to you twice, you know nothing about me, yet you trust me, why?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you know far more about us than you let on?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, at least someone seems to have senses. I would have thought that your experience with Talania would have taught you to be far more suspicious"

"What do you know about that?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"I am surprised; you really haven't figured it out have you?" 

Suddenly Legolas realised what she was saying. "You've been following us"

"Yes, at last someone's figured it out. From when you first arrived in this forest until recently I was following you. I live in these forests and I did not know whether to trust you."

"Ok," Boromir said, getting the picture, "So why didn't you come to our aid sooner? Why now?"

"Your little friend here needs more than foxglove and rosemary to heal him. He needs a rare herb called Morust. I have been looking for it for the past few weeks. I do not know, even now, if I have found it. It is very similar to many other herbs and I am still trying to eliminate the fact that it could be them."

"You can help him? Why don't you try the herbs on him now?" Pippin asked.

"I still haven't eliminated Gefnad, if I gave him that he would die instantly." Pippins face fell.

"But," Shadow continued, "I have made progress, and your friend, with the right help, will get better"

"You _have_ to stay with us," Sam said, "If anyone can save Frodo it's you" Shadow looked at the three hobbits, and the trust in their faces and for a moment a smile flickered across her face. Suddenly Legolas realised that that was the first time he had seen her smile.

"Ok, I'll come."

"Can you fight?" Boromir asked.

"I can fight some animals but I doubt that I could fight an army of Orcs"

"We can teach you" Aragorn said.

"Maybe," Gandalf said, "But tomorrow. It is getting dark and we must stay away from the road when it is dark."

"We should make camp here" Shadow said, "It would be futile to move him now"

"Ok," Gimli said, "We shall make camp here. Who will stay up and watch"

"I will" Shadow said, "I should keep an eye on Frodo"

"I will protect you" Aragorn said.

"No," Gandalf said, "you have had precious little sleep over the past few weeks, you must sleep"

"I will stay awake" Legolas said. Gandalf nodded.

"Ok," He said, "We must make a fire near Frodo to keep him warm." When the camp was made and everyone, apart from Legolas and Shadow, was asleep, they began to talk.

"What are his chances?" Legolas asked.

"If he gets worse, we will have to keep him completely still, we won't be able to keep moving"

"How do you know so much about herbs?"

"I learnt it"

"From who?"

"From my people, when I was young they taught me"

"How young?" 

"I began learning when I was one. They begin teaching their children as soon as they can walk"

"Who are your people?"

"I should check on Frodo" Shadow said, changing the subject. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand and caught her breath. She took a herb out of her bag and placed it on Frodo's forehead. It melted. Legolas gasped slightly as she smiled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Don't worry, the herb itself is harmless, but it's the only herb which melts at a hobbits normal body temperature. It means he's getting better" Legolas too smiled.

"You should get some sleep" He told her, "We have a long journey ahead of us"

"I do not need sleep." Legolas turned his attention to the fire, which was beginning to burn out, 'There's something weird about her' he thought, 'there's something _very_ weird about her.'

*        &      ^

"Mr Strider, Sir" Sam said, interrupting the conversation that Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn were having. Aragorn either ignored him or didn't notice him.

"Mr Strider Sir" Sam continued, doggedly. Aragorn didn't appear to hear him.

"STRIDER" Sam yelled.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"It's Frodo's sword, it's glowing blue"

"Ok, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Sam and Pippin, come with me, we'll fight the orcs. Boromir, protect Shadow and Frodo" Gandalf ordered. Boromir kept his eyes peeled and Shadow gathered up her things and prepared Frodo for if they had to make a break for it. She was just picking up her cloak when she heard something in the woods.

"Boromir" She hissed, "There's someone over there" She pointed to where the sound had come from. Boromir ran into the woods and soon she heard his footsteps disappearing.

She bent over Frodo again to check that he was still breathing, something she did regularly, when his eyes began to flicker open. That was when it dawned on her. She was the only one there, there was no one to persuade Frodo to trust her, he was weak, but he had a sword. She on the other hand was unarmed. She could defend herself a little, but if he decided to attack her, there was nothing she could do but run…


End file.
